


Nap Time

by Intentabyss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intentabyss/pseuds/Intentabyss





	Nap Time

One day in the Achievement hunter office everything was going like any other day except one person was missing...Geoff. None of the guys had seen him all day and they kept harassing Gavin for answers since they lived together. Gavin kept telling them he didn't know and that Griffin had brought him to work that morning.

"Gavin you little shit, what the fuck are you doing!!" Michael yelled into the mic. 

"I'm trying Mi-cool" Gavin whinnied after getting shot again. Right now the boys were alone recording some co-op shooter game.

"Gavin I swear! You die one more time and I'M going to take YOUR ass OUT!" Michael yelled slamming his fist on the table.

5 minutes later.

"Michael stooooop please!" Gavin cried out as Michael had him in a headlock.

"No way! if I let you go your going to fuck up the gaming" Michael laughed giving Gavin a noggie.

"Michael get off of Gavin" Geoff said sternly walking in.

"But Geoff he deserves this" Michael laughed.

"NOW MICHAEL!" Geoff yelled. both boys sat on the floor in silence, then Michael let go of Gavin standing up and scratching the back of his neck.

"Um i'm going to step out for lunch" Michael said awkwardly then rushed out of the room. 

It was silent in the room for a few minutes both Gavin and Geoff stayed where the were staring at each other. Eventually Geoff sighed walking over to Gavin and reaching out a hand to help him up. 

"Come here" Geoff gruffly whispered Gavin just stared in confusion. Geoff rolled his eyes and bent down grabbing Gavin under both arms and lifted him up to his feet.

"Um Geoff?" Gavin questioned legs shaking ever so slightly.

Geoff just grunted in reply as he dropped to the couch, with that Gavin figured it was a go ahead to talk so he sat down beside him. 

"You okay Geoff?"Gavin asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah" he sighed stretching his arms out on the back of the couch, "Just a long night. Burnie had us do another immersion filming and I have a shit ton work to do for AH"

"Maybe you should get some shut eye during our lunch break and i'll help you finish your work" Gavin replied with a large smile as if he just offered the greatest idea ever.

Geoff shook his head, "nah its okay its best I just get it done" he said standing up but a hand gripped his upper arm.

"Geoff sleep before you bite every ones head off" Gavin said stubbornly Geoff sighed with a hint of frustration as he threw himself back onto the couch tossing his legs over the other arm of the couch and pinning Gavin to the spot who was now slightly flustered. "Um Geoff?" Gavin questioned face a bright red, Geoff made a rumbling sound in his chest that Gavin could even feel. "Uh Geoffrey I need to finish some of my work" Gavin pleaded 

Geoff just hummed falling into a light sleep, Gavin huffed nudging lightly at Geoff's leg.

"Gavin Stop it" Geoff grumbled pushing his legs farther into Gavin who mumbled some insult.

Everything was quite for a few minutes Gavin's head bobbing sleepily to the sound of Geoff's quite snores.

'Maybe a little nap cant hurt" Gavin thought closing his eyes.

Geoff huffed as a heavy weight fell on him that he wasn't expecting, he opened his eyes to see who woke him and tear them a new one but stopped when he saw a head of golden brown tucked under his chin and a warm body snuggled between the couch and his side, Geoff gave a small smile before grabbing a blanket off the floor and tossing it over them.

Geoff pulled Gavin closer to him and with a small smile kissed his head and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
